Question: What is the greatest common factor of $12$ and $6$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(12, 6) = {?}$
Solution: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $12$ and $6$ The factors of $12$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $6$ , and $12$ The factors of $6$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ , and $6$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $12$ and $6$ is $6$. $\operatorname{gcf}(12, 6) = 6$